Blizzards in the Spring
by ChaoticEcho
Summary: Jack is sad and everyone is starting to notice. So North takes it upon himself to deal with it. By sending Jack to Bunnymunds warren. But is Jack's problem really just depression? Hope you like it!
1. Prolouge

Hey Guys! What's up? I've decided to start the fanfics now, so sit back and enjoy!

**Warning: These stories will eventually contain yaoi. Not this one, but later one. Look for the third one, that'll probably have some in it lol. Just thought I'd warn ya! This one's prolly just fluffy goodness…**

**Pairings: Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund. (Maybe more later on. BTW, I will not do Pitch and Jack. EVER. I mean it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any of its characters. I just have an unnatural obsession with some of them. Totally normal.**

Summary (of what has happened and what the background is for the story): Three day ago, Pitch nearly succeeded in destroying the hopes and dreams of the children of the world and plunging the world into eternal fear and darkness. However, due to Jack's interference, his plans were foiled. He was then banished into his own domain, locked away by his own fear when his nightmares turned on him, gone but not dead. With Pitch gone for now, the children's hopes were saved and the guardians regained their strength. They left to North's factory to celebrate, and everyone was happy. Well, at the time. Now that nothing was distracting him, Jack has started thinking. What happened to his sister? What should he do now? How will his life change now that he's a guardian? All these questions and more begin to plague his every thought, and it doesn't take the other guardians (specifically North) long to notice this. He is distracted and less lively, and the others are beginning to worry…

(The actual story starts now! Sorry for all this pre-story crap!)

A horrible blizzard raged outside, the wind howling so loud that it could still be heard though the thick walls of North's factory. If it wasn't for the amazingly efficient heater, which North created himself, everyone in the building would be suffering from severe cases of frostbite. While the heater managed to keep the building from becoming a giant freezer, E. Aster Bunnymund still wished he was home in his warren. His nice and warm warren, where there was never a risk of blizzards and the sun never set, leaving the temperature at a nice constant of 74 degrees. However, Bunnymund couldn't leave yet. North had called a meeting with the guardians, excluding Jack who he sent out to "guard" the factory from anything that could be a threat, and he had to stay until the meeting was done.

He leisurely sat in the globe room, where most of the meetings took place, and waited for the other guardians to arrive. North was already here, but since the others weren't he started tinkering with some new toy he was making. He was always busy, either checking his lists (gifts from the man in the moon to help with his job) or working on some new idea for toys. Bunnymund never did understand why the Man in the Moon didn't get him a personal assistant (he had yetis, but he really needed someone to watch the elves or something. Bloody idiots were everywhere) or something, but at least North seemed to enjoy his job. North continued to focus deeply on the small toy in his hands, and Bunnymund decided to follow his example and find something to occupy his time. He reached into the his pouch and pulled out a paintbrush (another gift from the Man on the Moon, it always had paint on I that never dried. It also changed colors whenever he needed it to, making it very useful for painting on the go) and an egg and started painting several intricate designs on the shell.

Bunnymund had finally finished the egg and had began on a second one, when he heard the sound of wings fluttering and soft, almost silent footsteps coming from down the hall to his left. He looked over and saw Sandy (the Sandman) and Tooth (the Tooth Fairy) approach the giant rabbit. Sandy stopped and waved at Bunnymund, but Tooth had her eyes set on north, and from the look on her face, she wasn't happy. She stopped in front of him and stood on the ground with her arms on her hips. He kept his gaze fixed on the small toy in his hands, pretending he didn't see her, hoping she would calm down if he let her sit there for a moment. That is until tooth took it upon herself to remove the small item from his hands and throw it to the ground. He let out a sad cry and stared at the shattered remains of whatever he had been working on, but quickly shut up when she gave him one of the worst glares in the universe.

"North, would you care to explain how you expected me to get here though this weather?" She said loudly, beginning to float of the ground slowly due to her wings fluttering quickly again. "If it hadn't been for Sandy, I wouldn't have even made it halfway! And furthermore, do you have any idea what you interrupted? Do you?!" She was now yelling, and floating a good two feet off the ground. Before he could open his mouth to speak, she started up again, even louder than before. "It was my first real time in centuries to be out on the field, collecting teeth again. CENTURIES!" She yelled, "We beat Pitch, so now we are supposed to relax and not worry about anything for a good, long while and this was my one day free! It was so good, but now I have the rest of the faeries doing it for me! Again! So please North, tell me what is so important that you had to interrupt my only day off for another fifteen years!" After she finished saying that she exhaled loudly and stood back on the ground again. Then her expression softened and just as North opened his mouth to reply, she started up again.

"Oh my goodness! North I am so sorry!" She said, now using her inside voice (Which was louder than most people's inside voice, but a hell of a lot quieter than her shouting). "It's just that I was really looking forward to this, but then you called and I know that doesn't excuse my behavior. Please forgive me! I didn't mean any of that, I just-"

"Tooth!"North said loudly, cutting off what Bunny was sure was a apology that would have gone on for a good fifteen minutes. North too Tooth's hands into his own, making her blush. "Is okay, I understand. You were angry that I interrupt, I understand, don't feel bad. But we have bigger problem at the moment. Let's try to work this out after problem with Jack is fixed, yea?" At the mention of Jacks name, Tooth stopped blushing and gave North a worried look.

"What is wrong with Jack? Is he hurt?" It was no secret that tooth thought of Jack as

Like a son. "Not physically, no." Came North's reply. "But something is wrong with Jack emotionally, I know it." Sandy and Tooth looked very worried, but Bunnymund kept an indifferent face. He wasn't worried about Jacks feelings, that was something he could work out on his own. Deciding that this wasn't worth his time, Bunnymund resumed painting the eggs again. He normally would have just left, but he really didn't want to be yelled at by Tooth for walking out. So, he decided to just sit in his chair behind everyone and lose himself in his painting.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tooth. "He doesn't act like he is sad." North stood up and pointed at the window. "You think that normal blizzard? There hasn't been one this bad in centuries." At that, Tooth and Sandy only looked more upset. Bunnymund, of course, was to busy painting to catch any of this. North turned back to Tooth and Sandy. "But don't worry, I think I have idea!" He exclaimed happily. A golden question mark appeared above Sandy's head. "We just need to talk to him about it! But there is catch. He may try to leave if he doesn't want to talk, so we need to take him somewhere he can't leave easily."

"But North, Jack can fly, there aren't many places that he can't escape from." Said Tooth. North looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But we do know one place that is hard to leave from. And we know someone who happens to live there." He looked over at Bunnymund and smiled. Bunnymund, noticing everyone staring at him, looked up. "What is everybody starin' at me for?"

-End of Prolouge

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this story! It's my first one, and I'm not really sure how good it is, so please Review and Rate! I know there wasn't any Jackrabbit in this one, but there will be soon! I don't want to just rush into a romance like that, cuz I hate when stories are like that. Seriously, some of the ones I've read are of Jack just walking up to Bunny, who doesn't like him, and they do it. That's not how relationships work! Lol sorry bout that, but I promise that there will be sweet bunnyboy love soon! Not the next part, I plan on having Bunny develop feelings for Jack in Chapter 3. Hope you like it! OH! YEAH! I wanted to ask, I'm going to write another story set in the same universe as ROTG, but it will mainly feature OC's. I've already developed a few of them (spirits of Summer, spring, and Fall… They don't have names though… Need to think of some that don't suck…), but I would really appreciate it if you shot some ideas for characters my way. Yes, it will feature the Summer spirit as the main and there will be yaoi, (cuz I'm kinda a fag, but whatevs). I'll write ch.1 soon! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Here's the actual story! Enjoy!**

**(Set the day after the Prologue. Next chapter from Jack's POV! This one from Bunny's. Not any romance here yet, mainly just Jack being angsty…)**

'Stupid North and his stupid ideas…' Thought Bunnymund as he walked through his warren. Yesterday, the other guardians had decided that in order to help jack deal with his depression he would have to talk to someone about what has been bothering him. That would have been fine, if they hadn't thought that a good way to make him talk about it was to shut him up in Bunny's warren until he talked about it. Bunny had tried every excuse in the book, but North had decided that it was settled. Jack would stay with Bunny until he talked about his problem. And from what Bunny knew about Jack, he could guess that he wouldn't talk about it if you tried to make him… Which meant that he could be staying here for a while…. Great.

It wasn't like the pooka (**that's what Bunnymund is in the books BTW…)** didn't like Jack, he liked the kid well enough in his own way, but he REALLY didn't want his warren to become a frozen wasteland because he can't stop moping around. Jack wasn't supposed to arrive for another thirty minutes, so that gave the pooka just enough time to get all of the little eggs into a place in the tunnels where the coldest wind wouldn't reach them. The last thing he needed was all of the remaining eggs to be frozen solid. A little known fact was that most of the Easter eggs were made immediately after Easter, which Bunny then painted at his own pace. Until that is, the week before Easter. That is when he would start panicking and using the flowers, river, and other natural paint making parts of his warren to paint the remaining eggs while he ran though the checklist for Easter, making sure there was enough eggs and baskets. It was like that basically every year, and while Bunny didn't really enjoy the current system, he never got around to thinking of a more efficient method.

Once he was sure that the eggs were safe, He decided he would go and enjoy what he was sure was the last remaining peace and quiet he would have for a long time. He sat on a tall hill overlooking the rest of the warren. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the 'Sun' on his face. He would have fallen asleep there if it hadn't been for the chilling breeze that blew through the warren. When it hit Bunny, it hit hard. Or cold. It felt like someone had just put ice under his skin. He wrapped his arms tight around himself and ran towards his den (the entrance to which was hidden by a great deal of vegetation and guarded by a larger than normal pair of the stone eggs that roamed the warren, keeping a protective watch on everything that was down here). Now it had started snowing. Great. Before he could even go near Jack, he would need something to keep him warm or he would risk freezing to death. Thankfully, North had been kind enough to provide Bunny with three smaller versions of the heater that warmed the factory. One Bunny had placed with the smaller eggs, one was in his den, and one was portable so Bunny could continue his day to day activities without suffering from frostbite… He just had to find it… After a good five minutes of searching, he finally found it. It was about the size of one of his boomerangs, but it gave off enough heat to melt a glacier. Although in this situation, Bunny would have been more than happy to have something with ten times the heat of the sun. He was LITERALLY freezing, and he hadn't even been near Jack yet! Although, the heater did considerably help. Now that he had that, it was time to find and deal with Jack…

It didn't take Bunny long to find him, as the closer he got the colder the temperature became and Bunny found himself adjusting the output of the small heater quite a bit. By the time he found Jack, he couldn't make it any hotter, and he was STILL freezing. 'Ok, all I have to do is talk to him before the whole warren freezes. No pressure.' He thought. Jack was sitting on one of the stone eggs, which of course was covered in frost an snow, and stared up at the roof of the warren. He was unaffected by the cold, which made Bunny EXTREMELY jealous, and didn't seem to notice the blizzard that was beginning to form around him. He wore a thoughtful look on his face, one that Bunny couldn't help but think was sad. "HEY! Frostbite! You're freezing everything! " shouted Bunny, trying to get Jacks attention. However his cries were drowned out by the wind. 'Fine,' thought Bunny. 'Time for plan B…'. He took one of his boomerangs and threw it with all of his might. Just when it seemed it would hit Jack in the back of his head, the wind picked up and blew it harmlessly around him. 'oh for the love of MiM' Thought Bunny, getting extremely irritated now. Taking a few steps back, Bunny dropped to all fours and sprinted towards Jack. The wind picked up again, as if attempting to protect Jack from the freezing pooka, but it wasn't strong enough and Bunny tackled Jack off of the egg and to the ground. They landed on the ground with Bunny on top of Jack. He yanked Jacks staff out of his hands and threw it to the side before looking back at the winter spirits shocked face. Now that Jack no longer held his staff, the wind died down and the snow fell much lighter. "Hello Frostbite. Having a good time? Because you are literally bringing about the second Ice Age." Said Bunny in a surprisingly calm voice while at the same time he glared at Jack with such intensity that he felt the sun couldn't match it.

Jack stared up at him with a look of anger that quickly turned to an apologetic expression when he looked and saw that the pooka was right. There was snow everywhere and the colorful river that flowed through the warren had been frozen solid. "Oh my god I'm sorry! I didn't notice what was doing." Said Jack quickly. "I was just thinking about something…" He trailed off with a light blush on his cheeks. "So, would you mind getting off of me if I promise not freeze anything?" Bunny hadn't even noticed that he was still on top of the smaller guardian. Bunny stood up and offered his hand to Jack, who didn't take it. "So, you mind telling me what it was that you were thinking so deeply about?"

Jack avoided his gaze and instead looked at the ground. "It wasn't important, I don't want to talk about it." He made a move toward his staff, but Bunny grabbed it first. "Oh no. You are not getting this back so you can freeze everything again." Jack let out a frustrated sound and tried to take his staff from Bunny, only for him to push him back to the ground. "You obviously didn't hear me." He bent down to where his face was inches from Jack's. "You. Are. Not. Getting. This. Back."

Jack looked angry now. "But why? I already told you that it was an accident! I will be careful this time, I promise!" He stood up and tried to grab it again, but Bunny simply back stepped and held the staff behind his back. He smirked at the frost spirits frustration. It felt good to be the one doing the tormenting for once. "Fine! Keep it! Whatever!" Jack shouted, before turning around and stomping away. Where he was stomping off to, bunny had no idea as Jack couldn't leave if he wanted to. Bunny let out a sigh and thought 'Great. I get to spend the next few days with a secretive, irritating, and apparently depressed frost spirit. What fun' Then he started back towards his den, content with leaving Jack alone to brood if he really wanted to. While he was walking he noticed he still had the heater on full blast, and without the freezing wind to balance it out, it was burning his skin and he let out a yelp before taking it off and throwing it into the remaining snow on the ground, which it then melted in about five seconds. This was going to be a long week…


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Finally got around to writing ch.2! er, it's technically the third chapter, but I'm not counting the Prologue! So it's ch.2…. whatever, I hope you guys like it! Ch.3 will come out soon hopefully! No yaoi in here, but next chapter…. Oh and I will try not to make you guys wait too long for the next chapter, but I have other stuff to do soooo….. yea…. And I'm not making that up to be lazy! I promise! I have to write a big English paper and I have to study for a History test and I'm writing two other stories….. bleh….. But I promise I won't make you guys wait for it long! Please Rate and Review (It makes me feel so good about myself when you do!). Love you guys, so here's the chapter, finally!**

Jack sat at the edge the river of paint that flowed through the warren, staring deeply into it. He absent mindedly placed his feet into it, as he was used to doing whenever he sat near a river, momentarily forgetting that it stained everything it touched. However, he quickly realized where he was and jumped back, but not before his feet were a shade of purple. 'Crap' He thought, looking at his once pale feet. 'It's ok, I can just freeze it off…. Wait, Bunny took my staff… Stupid rabbit'. He turned back towards where he had seen Bunny last, because he really didn't want his legs to forever be purple and, as much as he hated to admit, Bunny would know how to get it off. He really didn't want to talk to him right now, especially since their fight yesterday. He had been planning to make Bunny worry about him, Just to see if he even cared. He had even slept somewhere in the warren he was sure Bunny wouldn't find him. He was right and Bunny hadn't found him, Jack had never seen him anywhere near him, but had he even looked for Jack? Did he even care? 'Of course he doesn't,' thought Jack as he neared the entrance to the Warren, 'why would he?' Then he heard a foreign voice in his head, one that he had been hearing for the last few days. 'No one cares about you. That's why you were alone, that's why you will always be alone. You're not a guardian, the others wouldn't try to save you if something happened. Bunny didn't even look for you, it's obvious that he hates you.' The voice continued like this for another five minutes, and all the while Jack felt his heart grow heavier. Then the voice changed directions… 'It's like you don't exist. No, it's worse than that. Everyone hates you, you should hate yourself. You do don't you? Even you hate yourself.' Jack placed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice, but it seemed to grow louder the more he had tried to block it out. Now it was booming in his ears, silencing every reassuring thought in Jack's head. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.

'You should just end it. No one wants you, no one cares. Do it. That's the only thing you can do. You're useless and pathetic. Kill yourself.' The voice shouted. Jack was on his knees now, tears running down his face. He had tried to argue with it, but it gave him no chance and he was beginning to agree with it… 'Kill yourself. Kill yourself. Kill yourself.' It just repeated the words over and over again in his head. The voice was deafening, and Jack was thinking about suicide just to make it stop. Jack couldn't remember where he was or why, all he knew was how useless he was. He didn't deserve anything. 'I didn't deserve love. Or to be believed in. Or to have friends. Or to...' Just then he felt strong furry arms on his shoulders, and the voice stopped. He looked up and saw Bunny's concerned face looking down at him.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Bunny said "Why are you crying?" Jack tried to respond, but h couldn't. Words formed in his head, a thousand different taunts and jeers that he would have said to Bunny without a second thought, but he couldn't say any of them. The only sound he made was a pathetic whimper, before he started crying again. Bunny immediately scooped him up off the ground and turned back to his home with Jack in his arms. Jack fought him at first, but when he realized that he wasn't going to be put down, he turned and cried into Bunny's chest. The pooka's fur was soft and warm, and Jack really didn't want Bunny to put him down. Jack tried to fight the urge to fall asleep, but it was too strong ad Jack soon fell asleep in his arms, not concerned at all with where Bunny was taking him.

Bunny walked towards his home, but stopped when he heard the sobbing stop. He looked down and saw that Jack was asleep. Jack had literally fallen asleep in is arms. Bunny would have laughed if it didn't make him sad. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Bunny really liked Jack. Liked him more than a friend, but Bunny didn't want to ruin friendship by doing something stupid. He was content with Jack just wanting to be friends, but when he had seen Jack breakdown a few minutes ago, he had to stop himself from jumping up and wrapping the boy in his arms. At least this way, he could say that he was just trying to move him. 'stupid kid…. Goin' around, scaring people like that…' Thought Bunny as he stared at Jack. He would ask Jack why he was crying later, but for now, jack needed his sleep. They neared Bunny's home finally, and when they arrived Bunny lightly set Jack down on his bed. Bunny gave the sleeping boy one last look, and was about to leave, but he stopped. Jacks sleeve was slightly pushed up, and Bunny saw something strange. He quietly walked towards him and pushed the boys sleeve up. Bunny gasped. A series of scars lined the boys arm. Bunny stared at them for what seemed like forever before he turned and quickly left the room. This was worse than he thought, and the others needed to know. Before he left, he ordered a pair of the giant stone eggs to guard the house while he was gone. Then, with a few taps of his foot, he was gone.

**Sorry this one was so short, but I thought you guys needed an update! Wrote this in about an hour lol, so sorry about any mistakes. I'll try to have the next part up before the 15****th****. Please rate and review! Bye! (oh and when I said that this story wouldn't contain yaoi in the Prologue, I meant that the Prologue wouldn't have any yaoi, not the whole story. Just thought I'd clear that up…)**


	4. Chapter 3

Aster ran through the tunnels, his feet barley ever touching the ground. "Why did you do this Jack? Why did you do this to yourself?" he thought, seeing the scars that littered Jacks arms every time he blinked. He knew that Jack had been depressed, but he never would have guessed that he was cutting himself. He thought that Jack would get over his sadness with time, since that was how Aster did. He thought he was being considerate by leaving him alone, but apparently that had only made it worse. "What if he did this because he was being ignored again? What if I am responsible?" His eyes widened at the thought, but he didn't stop. He never meant to hurt jack, he couldn't. In truth, he liked it whenever Jack pulled a prank on him, he thought it was kind of cute the way Jack laughed. The only time he didn't like one of Jacks pranks, was when he caused that blizzard on Easter. He never had forgiven Jack for that, but he swore that once this was all over, he was going to do just that. He could see it now, he was going to take Jack by the hand and lead him to this nice little cliff that overlooked the entire warren. Then he was going to tell Jack just how much he mattered to him. After that, whatever happens, happens. But first, Jack needed help and North was the perfect man for the job.

A few minutes later, Aster arrived at the factory."North!" He shouted. A few of the yetis looked up from the toys they were working on, then went back to work. "North!" He shouted again, his foot tapping the ground impatiently. This really wasn't the time for North to be late. Aster grunted, then took off through the factory, intent on taking North to see Jack even if it meant dragging him by his shaggy beard.

"Aster.." Jack muttered in his sleep. He turned over in his sleep and rolled out of the bed. He hit the ground with a thud, and his eyes shot open. "Ow…" he said as he stood up. "Aster?" He called, but there was no answer. "How did I end up in here?" He thought. He tried to remember, but all he could recall was a feeling of intense depression. Then he remembered a feeling of security and soft fur… He felt his face heat up, and he shook his head to clear those thoughts away. He walked to the door, and called out again. "Aster?" once again, there was no answer. He was alone. He walked into the kitchen, and saw his staff propped up against the wall. He grabbed it and immediately felt a chill run through him. God that felt good. He turned to leave the house, staff in hand, when he heard the voice again. "Oh look at that, you're alone again. I guess that goes to show how no one can stand you. Aster even abandoned his home, just to get away from you." Jack turned, but no one was behind him. "You are so pathetic, do you know that? You can't even find people that even pretend to enjoy your company."

"Shut up, that's not true."Said Jack, but the voice kept going, getting louder. "How's your sister, Jack? Do you even know? I know. She's dead." Jack ran out of the house, trying to escape the voice, but it followed, intensifying the faster he ran. The normally bright and colorful warren seemed to darken. "Leave me alone!" Jack shouted, and for a moment the voice stopped. Jack stopped running, and looked around. The warren was continuing to grow darker, until it was nearly impossible to see anything. "Do you know how she died Jack?" The voice said again, and this time it sounded as if it was coming from directly above him. Jack looked up and found himself starring directly into the eyes of Pitch Black. "I'll show you, it really was a sad way to go…" As Pitch said that, the remaining light of the warren seemed to disappear. And then Jack screamed.


	5. Chapter 4

Between wandering North's workshop for about twenty minutes, getting told that North was in adifferent room every time he asked one of the yetis where he was, and tripping over nearly fifteen of the useless elves, Aster was NOT a happy Pooka. Now he was in North's study where Aster was told he would be, but then again he had also been told he was in the infirmary, the construction room, the globe room, and the lounge. Patience at its end, Aster shouted "NORTH! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!". Aster scanned the room one last time then impatiently turned toward the door, when suddenly Aster felt a hand roughly grab the back of his neck and forcefully pull him back.

"Bunny! What a pleasant surprise! How have you been?" North said loudly before pulling Aster into a tight hug that lifted him off of the ground. A hug that was actually getting considerably tighter and Aster was having a hard time breathing. Aster was shocked by the fact that he hadn't noticed North in the room, but soon his thoughts turned form trying to figure out where he had been, to if North was really about to crush him. North dropped his voice to a whisper "Can I ask that you watch your language in front of the elves? They are very impressionable you know." After saying that, North dropped Aster and took a step back. "Now then, I take it something is the matter?". Aster coughed a few times trying to breathe again, silently cursing the giant of a man for nearly killing him. Death by hug was not how Aster wanted to go out.

After finally regaining the ability to breathe, Aster began to speak, "There is something seriously wrong with Jack.". North looked at Aster, then started grinning, then broke out into a full out laugh "Well of course there is something wrong with Jack, nobody's perfect. What did he do? Mix up your paint brushes again?" Aster tried to speak up "No you big idio-" But North kept going, cutting him off. "Or did he mess with some of your eggs? You know, he is only kidding when he does these things, you need to lighten up Bunny. Why just last week-". Aster had had enough. He raised his voice to near shouting level and said, "I did not come here to trade laughs with you! I came here because something is seriously wrong with Jack, and I'm worried.".

At this North's smile faded, "I didn't realize you were being serious. I am sorry. What has happened to Jack?" he said, his face now riddled with concern. "Earlier today," Aster began, his ears somberly lowered "I was walking home when I heard Jack talking. At first I thought he was just brooding because I took his staff from him, so I kept walking. But then I could have swore I heard a voice. Not Jack's, someone else's, but it was too quiet to make out who it was. I turned back to go see who it was, but when I found Jack he was alone.". North listened with undivided attention, his eyes never leaving Aster's face "Not only that, but he was an absolute wreck. He was sitting on his knees and he was crying so hard, he wouldn't even stand up. So I picked him up and took back to my home. He fell asleep while I was carrying him, and I set him down on my bed before I came here.". Aster finished his story and stared at north. "So? What do you think is wrong with him?".

North thought for a moment, then promptly answered, "I have no idea.". Aster's mouth hung open in shock. North was supposed to have an answer for everything He was the guardian of wonder for goodness sake, problems weren't supposed to get the better of him! "Do you mean to tell me I wasted half an hour coming to you?!" Aster shouted angrily "Damn it! Forget it! I'll figure out what's wrong with Jack myself!" He turned to leave again, but North grabbed him again, this time much more gently. "Bunny wait. I know you're worried about Jack, but you need to have patience. Trust me, I will figure out what is wrong with Jack, but you can't expect me to know what is wrong with him immediately. Tell me, did something seem different about Jack to you?"

"You mean besides the fact that he just had a breakdown?!" Aster snapped, but North shot him a look and he dropped the anger from his voice. He thought for a moment, then said "Well, now that you mention it, he did smell kind of different." At that North's expression changed to one of amusement. "You've been smelling Jack?". Aster scowled "Not like that! I can smell everyone just by being in the same room as them. For instance, you smell like gingerbread, tooth smells like mint, Jack smells like snow, and Sandy smells like-" North cut in, "Ok, ok. What do you mean Jack smelled different?"

"Well he didn't just smell like snow, he smelled like snow mixed with ash. The only person I know that smells like ash is… Is Pitch" Aster said. North ran a hand over his beard then said, "Ok, I think I have an idea of what's going on here. If I am right, then somebody needs to stay with Jack all of the time. You said he fell asleep in your arms, right?" Aster nodded and North smiled "Then it shall be you who does that. This problem is more than just depression, and he needs to be with someone he is comfortable around. The fact that he was able to fall asleep in your arms proves that he is pretty comfortable with you." Aster looked surprised "Jack doesn't like me. I'm pretty sure he hates me.." he said sadly.

North just smiled. "You really think Jack hates you? You couldn't be more wrong if you tried. Why do you think I sent him to your warren? Because he can't get out of it? You and I both know Jack can find a way to leave if he wanted. I sent him because I thought…" North trailed off. "You thought what?"Aster asked, but North just shook his head "Tell you what, I'll tell you why after we fix Jack, ok?"

Aster stared silently at North for about a minute, trying to figure out what North was going to say. When he couldn't think of anything, he gave up. "Fine, but you better fix Jack soon or I swear…" With that, Aster turned to leave, and this time North let him go. As he left he failed to notice the grin painted on North's face.

**HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY! Three months later, I finally did it! I tried to add more detail to it in the beginning because I felt the other chapters didn't have enough, but then I sort of gave up halfway through. Oh well, I'm happy I finally did this, turns out I just have to MAKE myself start writing, then I get really into it. Hey do you guys think the accents are ok? I know I don't really put accents in, but I automatically read it with the accent so I don't like writing out the accent… oh well, here it is, and I honestly enjoyed writing it. Just a little concerned that it got a little rushed at the end. I'm not gonna say when the next chapter is coming out, cuz honestly I made like three updates saying "soon" for this chapter lol, so I'll try to get it up soon, but no promises! Or updates, cuz apparently I can't make those… which seems kinda stupid to me, but whatever… see you next time! (next we will look at jack!)**


End file.
